The taste of life is basically the same as popping candy!
by Path of Heaven
Summary: Full Title: The taste of life is basically the same as popping candy, it explode in your mouth but still tasty! UPDATE: Ch.3 "falling in love over a voicemail!" and Ch. 4 "Are you touching my butt!" - Main Pairing: HijiGin - dapat berubah/bertambah, menyesuaikan dengan plot. Please take a look! You might find it interesting!
1. You Can't Love Him!

**Prompt**

 _You can't love him! No, it's not because I love you, it's because he's a terrorist…! I mean, I love you too, but that's not the point here!_

 _._

A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki

.

Hijikata duduk dengan satu kaki yang melipat di atas kaki lainnya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dango yang sudah ia berikan _topping mayonnaise_. Ia sedang beristirahat dari kegiatan patrolinya menjaga kadamaian Edo. Ia meletakkan tusuk dango di atas piring dan menyeruput nikmat teh yang menemani dango tadi. Hari ini cuaca sukup cerah. Membuat patroli terasa lebih melelahkan dari biasanya. Matahari seolah begitu semangat menghujani Hijikata dengan radiasi.

Hijikata baru akan bangkit saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menahannya.

"Jadi, kau suka pada Takasugi, Kintoki?"

Hijikata mengerutkan alisnya. Serius, nih? Ia baru saja dengar bahwa Gintoki, si _Boss_ Yorozuya, menaruh hati pada buron paling diincar pemerintah? Ah, tidak. Tidak. Ia pasti salah dengar. Lagipula, sepertinya suara tadi mengatakan 'Kintoki' bukan 'Gintoki'. Bukan. Bukan.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali namaku Gintoki! Hahh... entahlah, Sakamoto. Aku juga tidak begitu paham," sahut suara yang sangat dikenali Hijikata.

Melirik kaku pada orang yang duduk di kursi sebelah, ia mendapati Gintoki sedang duduk menikmati dango. Pria bersurai perak itu duduk bersama laki-laki lain. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut sama hancurnya dengan Gintoki. Namun, berwarna coklat natural.

' _USO DA_!' batin Hijikata tidak terima.

Apa-apaan ini! Tidak bisa diterima! Hijikata sudah menyimpan perasaan pada si keriting perak itu sejak lama. Masa main disambar oleh buron pemerintah? Enak saja! Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Gintoki pada buron begitu!

"Mungkin... mungkin yang kurasakan pada Takasugi itu memang cinta?" ujar Gintoki membuat Hijikata segera melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar bahu Gintoki.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mencintai buronan seperti Takasugi Shinsuke!" Hijikata berseru tepat di depan wajah Gintoki.

"O-Oogushi- _kun_?!"

"Dengar! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Takasugi Shinsuke," ujar Hijikata lagi.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Kau cemburu?" balas Gintoki tidak terima.

"Tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh! Dan ini bukan karena aku cemburu atau menyukaimu juga! Ini... ini... ini karena Takasugi Shinsuke itu buronan pemerintah! Ah, bukannya aku membencimu juga. Maksudku, aku menyukaimu. Tapi, itu- Aaagh! Pokoknya kau dilarang berkencan dengan Takasugi Shinsuke!" sahut Hijikata ngotot.

"Apa, sih?! Jadi kau suka padaku atau tidak?! Yang jelas!" seru Gintoki dengan wajah memerah. Malu tiba-tiba menerima pengakuan suka dari Hijikata.

"Aku suka padamu! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Masalahnya adalah kau tidak boleh dan jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada Takasugi Shinsuke itu!" seru Hijikata yang wajahnya juga jadi ikut memerah.

Keduanya kini terengah karena saling berteriak. Wajah keduanya memerah dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata satu sama lain setelah secara tidak sengaja mengaku suka dan mendapat pengakuan suka.

"Jadi... kau suka padaku?" tanya Gintoki akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Ah... itu..."

"Suka tidak?!" bentak Gintoki tidak sabar.

"Suka! Suka sekali! Makanya aku tidak mau kau jatuh ke tangan Takasugi Shinsuke," sahut Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Gintoki.

Gintoki balas menatapnya dengan wajah memerah sebelum memajukan wajahnya. Bibirnya mengecup rahang Hijikata lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan macam-macam. Atau aku akan lari ke pelukan Takasugi," ujar Gintoki.

Hijikata wajahnya segera mencerah dan menarik Gintoki dalam pelukannya, "Tentu,"

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sakamoto?

Pria itu asik menonton drama dadakan Hijikata dan Gintoki sambil memakan dango. Setelah ini pokoknya Sakamoto wajib minta makan-makan demi perayaan hari jadi Gintoki. Anggap saja balasan terimbas malu karena kelakuan mereka. Ya 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo! Maaf akan ada _Author's Note_ sedikit ^^**

 **Jadi, ini adalah Fanfiksi ber- _series_. Namun, satu cerita dan lainnya tidak akan ada hubungannya. Bila ada pun akan diinformasikan sebelumnya di awal fanfiksi. ****Fanfiksi ini akan berisi cerita _oneshots_ yang diinspirasi  prompt yang saya temukan di tumblr. _Basically_ , saya akan menulis fanfiksi dari prompt yang saya temukan menarik. **

**Tapi! kalian juga bisa melakukan request dengan menuliskan prompt di bagian review kalian!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini.**

 **Best regards,**

 **Gaku**


	2. Please Use Pepper Spray Wisely

**Prompt:**

 _I was trying to ask for direction and you accidentally pepper sprayed me 'cause you thought i was your stalker_

.

-College AU-

A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki

.

Hijikata melirik ke segala arah sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kembali mengecek perintah yang diberikan Kondo padanya.

'Toshi, tolong selidiki lebih lanjut kasus penguntitan di Universitas K. Tolong lakukan dengan baik, kepala asrama di Universitas itu kenalanku,'

Hijikata mendengus. Padahal ia sedang mengambil cuti. Mengapa dirinya yang diberikan perintah merepotkan seperti ini? Kemana perginya Shougo? Ah, jangan ditanya. Bocah itu pasti sedang kabur seenaknya lagi. Konso harus benar-benar mencoba menjadi tegas dan menghukum anak itu.

'Atau sekalian dipecat saja,' pikir Hijikata geram.

Hijikata sebenarnya malas sekali mengerjakan tugas ini. Bukannya Hijikata benci pekerjaannya. Hanya saja, kejadian seperti ini biasanya hanya masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan. Umumnya, ujung dari kasus ini adalah mahasiswi yang _paranoid_. Merasa dirinya terus diikuti dan diawasi. Penyebab utamanya adalah _stress_ dan kesulitan dalam beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru.

Kaki Hijikata memasuki lingkungan kampus dan menatap berkeliling. Memperkirakan kira-kira dimana ia bisa menemui kepala asrama Universitas ini. Mungkin sebaiknya ia bertanya pada mahasiswa Universitas ini. Mereka pasti bisa membantu.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hijikata, seorang mahasiswa berlalu di sampingnya. Langkah pemuda itu terlihat tegas dan sedikit terburu. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku depan _hoodie baby blue_ yang ia kenakan. Tas menggantung malas di bahunya. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna perak. Dalam sekali lihat, langsung menarik perhatian Hijikata. Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan warna unik seperti itu?

Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mahasiswa berambut perak tersebut. Tangannya mengulur, siap menangkap bahu si perak.

"Hei, apa kau ta-"

 _Spray!_

"AAAAAAAGHH! _WHAT THE F*CK_?!"

...dan Hijikata seketika tumbang.

"Rasakan itu!" pekik si perak penuh dendam.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK_?!" seru Hijikata. Kedua tangannya menutup matanya yang baru saja terkena semprotan merica dari si perak. Pedih. Matanya pedih sekali. Sial, kenapa dia harus di semprot dengan semprotan merica begini? Apa salahnya?!

"Ini peringatan! Jangan berani-berani membuntutiku lagi, dasar mesum!" seru si perak entah kenapa terdengar puas.

"HUHHH?! SIAPA YANG KATAKAN MESUM?! DAN SIAPA JUGA YANG PENGUNTIT?!" seru Hijikata menegakkan badannya dan berusaha membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja kau, Oogushi- _kun_. Siapa lagi? Pokoknya, ini bentuk peringatan dariku. Jangan coba-coba meneropong kamarku! Jangan coba-coba menguntitku dan jangan coba-coba lagi mengintipku mandi! DASAR MESUM SIALAN!" seru si perak keras-keras membuat banyak orang menoleh pada mereka.

"MAKANYA KUBILANG SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MESUM?! AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT! AKU INI POLI-"

 _Spray!_

"GYAAAAAAHHH!"

"Dan berhenti bicara padaku! Aku tidak mau bicara pada penguntit mesum sepertimu!" seru si perak lagi.

Bahu Hijikata bergetar karena kesal. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia merogoh _badge_ polisi miliknya dan melemparkan ke dada si perak.

"Aku polisis, sialan!" seru Hijikata berdiri tegap menghadap si perak meski matanya masih menutup.

Si perak menangkap _badge_ itu dengan sigap. Wajahnya kehilangan warnanya dengan cepat. Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana ini? Bisa-bisa, ia ditangkap karena telah berani menyerang polisi.

"Uhh..."

"Bagaimana, kau percaya sekarang? Masih berani menyemprotku lagi?" tantang Hijikata.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit si perak lemah.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" ujar Hijikata.

"Kubilang maaf! Tapi! Itu salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba mendekati orang lain dari belakang," ujar si perak berusaha berargumen.

Hijikata menghela napas. Tidak akan ada habisnya bila ia harus beradu mulut dengan mahasiswa ini. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan kasus penguntitan di-

Eh...? Tunggu.

"Hei, kau bilang tadi ada orang yang menguntitmu, 'kan?" tanya Hijikata .

"Ah, iya,"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam tugas menyelediki kasus penguntitan yang terjadi di Universitas ini," jelas Hijikata.

"Ah! Kau yang teman _Baa-san_?" tanya si perak tiba-tiba antusias.

" _Baa-san_? Ah, mungkin yang kau maksud atasanku. Dia tidak bisa menangani langsung kasus ini makanya diserahkan padaku," jawab Hijikata.

"Begitu ya? Jadi, kau ke sini untuk membantuku?" tanya si perak dengan suara penuh harap.

Meski mataya menutup karena perih, Hijikata bisa membayangkan bahwa si perak sedang menatap memohon padanya. Hijikata tersenyum menyombong. Selain tugas selesai, bisa kenalan dengan si manis ini. Boleh juga.

"Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku!" ujar Hijikata melipat kedua tangannya di dada menyombong.

Si perak sendiri hanya menatap Hijikata tidak yakin. Kelingkingnya sibuk ia gunakan mengupil dan matanya menatap mati pada Hijikata. Polisi yang bisa dengan mudah kena semprot merica darinya apa sungguh dapat menangkap penguntitnya? Ia jadi tidak yakin.

"Ehh... kalau begitu tolong, ya," ujar si perak dan berbalik meninggalkan Hijikata.

 _Greb_!

Sebuah tangan menahan bahu si perak membuatnya kembali berbalik.

"Uh... bisa antar aku ke toilet? Mataku perih sekali,"

Tuh 'kan, tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

Tangan si perak meraih tangan Hijikata dna menuntun polisi malang tersebut menuju _toilet_ terdekat. Hijikata secara refelks menggenggam balik tangan si perak.

'Tangannya lembut...'

"Hei," panggil si perak.

"Ah, ya?"

"Berhenti meremas-remas tanganku, dasar mesum," geram si perak.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud!"

"Terserahlah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki," ujar si perak tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri. Bukannya Hijikata mau protes juga sih.

"Hijikata Toushiro," sahut Hijikata balas memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tangan Gintoki kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong bahunya pelan ke arah wastafel. Gintoki membuka keran dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Ia menyerahkan sapu tangan tersebut pada Hijikata.

"Sisanya bisa kau lakukan sendiri, 'kan? Kutunggu di luar, ya. Setelah ini kita akan pergi menemui _Baa-san_ ," ujar Gintoki.

"Ya, terima kasih,"

Hijikata menampung air dengan satu tangannya dan membasuh matanya. Sapu tangan Gintoki ia gunakan untuk menahan air agar tidak meleleh ke bajunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga matanya terasa lebih baik. Hijikata membuka matanya dan menghadap cermin. Matanya merah karena semprotan merica itu. Hijikata menghela napas. Ia jadi terlihat seperti habis menangis saja.

Hijikata baru saja akan melangkah keluar saat tiba-tiba seseorang melangkah masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahu Hijikata dan bahu orang itu bertabrakan, menyebabkan ponsel yang digenggam orang itu terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Hijikata dan berusaha meraih ponsel orang itu untuk dikembalikan.

Tangan Hijikata batal mengulur saat melihat gambar yang ditampilkan layar ponsel orang itu. Belum sempat Hijikata membuka mulutnya, orang tersebut segera menyambar ponselnya dan memasuki salah satu bilik toilet.

Hijikata tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Meski ia belum melihat jelas sosok Gintoki. Ia hapal warna rambut anak itu. Itu jelas-jelas foto Gintoki. Foto Gintoki yang hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ dari belakang. Melihat dari sudut pengambilan gambar dan beberapa benda yang menghalangi pengambilan gambar sempurna, jelas-jelas foto itu diambil secara diam-diam.

Hijikata segera bangkit dan segera mendekati bilik toilet yang dimasuki pria itu, "BUKA PINTUNYA! INI POLISI!" serunya menggedor pintu bilik dengan keras.

Tidak ada sahutan membuat Hijikata makin naik pitam.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR? BUKA PINTUNYA, INI POLISI!" seru Hijikata makin keras dan mulai menendang pintu bilik toilet.

Mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah dalam toilet membuat Gintoki penasaran. Ia pun memasuki toilet dan mendapati Hijikata tengah menendangi sebuah bilik toilet.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Hijikata.

Hijikata tidak menoleh dan melanjutkan seruannya, "KAU SUDAH DIPERINGATI. PINTU INI AKAN SAYA DOBRAK,"

Hijikata pun mendobrak pintu bilik tersebut. Ia menabrakkan dirinya pada pintu tersebut, membuat pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya gemuk yang tengah melakukan masturbasi sambil melirik sesuatu dari layar ponselnya. Wajah Hijikata segera berubah memandang jijik.

Gintoki yang penasaran ikut melirik. Wajahnya memucat dengan cepat. Pria paruh baya itu tengah masturbasi. Di toilet kampus. Menggunakan fotonya sebagai bahan fantasinya.

Hijikata melangkah maju mendekati sang pria dan mengeluarkan borgolnya. Pria tersebut memberontak, berusaha melarikan diri. Namun, Hijikata segera menghentikan usaha pria itu dengan satu tinjuan di rahang. Borgol terpasang ketat di pergelangan tangan pria itu. Hijikata merebut ponsel pria tersebut dan memeriksa lebih lanjut apa saja yang telah pria itu lakukan.

Foto Gintoki ternyata tidak hanya beberapa. Ada ratusan. Dari berbagai sudut. Melibatkan pakaian maupun tidak. Hijikata memandang jijik pada pria tersebut dan memasukkan ponsel pria itu pada kantung bening untuk menempatkan bukti penyelidikan dari sakunya.

 _Bruk_! Suara orang terjatuh membuat Hijikata menoleh.

Gintoki jatuh terduduk. Satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia pasti _shock_ mendapati penguntitnya sedang melakukan masturbasi menggunakan foto dirinya yang diambil diam-diam.

Hijikata segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Yamazaki, cepat kemari. Aku sudah menangkap penguntit itu. Selebihnya kuserahkan padamu,"

Perlahan Hijikata mendekati Gintoki dan menyentuh bahu si perak lembut. Tubuh Gintoki mengejang kaget.

"Hei... sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menahan orang itu," ujar Hijikata lembut berusaha menenangkan Gintoki.

Tubuh Gintoki justru semakin bergetar. Hijikata pun membawa tubuh mahasiswa itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap rambut perak Gintoki perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini," ujar Hijikata menarik bangkit tubuh Gintoki bersamanya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar toilet tersebut dan duduk di kursi taman terdekat.

"Aku menyesal ini harus terjadi padamu," ujar Hijikata.

"Sudahlah, yang penting makhluk menjijikkan itu sudah tertangkap," ujar Gintoki menyandar lemah pada bahu Hijikata.

Hijikata merasakan wajahnya memanas.

'Ugh... kalau bertingkah manis begini, aku yang jadi tidak bisa menahan diri!'

" _Arigatou, omamori-san_ ," bisik Gintoki.

Hijikata tertawa kecil dan meraih bahu Gintoki, membawa mahasiswa itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku hanya dapat ucapan terima kasih?" goda Hijikata.

"Huh? Memangnya kau ingin apa? Aku tidak punya uang," sahut Gintoki jujur.

"Bukan uang. Bagaimana kalau kecupan? Seperti di film-film," goda Hijikata lagi.

Gintoki menyikut Hijikata, "Kecupan itu untuk kencan ke tiga. Kau bahkan belum mengajakku kencan sama sekali, bodoh,"

Hijikata melirik Gintoki yang menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu... Hari Sabtu ini, mau pergi menonton?"

Dan anggukan malu-malu diterima Hijikata sebagai jawaban dari ajakan kencannya. Ahh... si perak ini memang manis sekali seperti anak kucing.


	3. Voicemail!

**Prompt**

 _I'm a little drunk and i tried to call my ex back but, i typed your number instead. You had to hear my long emotional rant. OH MY GOD, i'm mortified. But, you left me a really sweet voicemail._

 _And i think i just fall in love with you._

.

-Modern AU-

A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki

.

"Gintoki, hei. Kau harus berhenti minum," ujar Zura menarik gelas yang hampir menyentuh bibirku.

"Berisik, Zura! Biarkan aku minum!" sahutku berusaha merebut gelas dari tangan Zura.

Zura memandangku dengan mata yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuan. Aku benci dipandang seperti itu. Mengingatkanku pada Takasugi. _Yeah_ , Takasugi. Si tukang selingkuh brengsek. Sial, mataku mulai panas lagi.

"Gintoki, aku mengerti kau sakit hati dan kecewa. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bisa menenggelamkan dirimu dengan alkohol," bujuk Zura.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku sudah 21 tahun! Aku bisa minum semauku!" bentakku.

Zura menggeleng dan menarikku menuju kamarku. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dengan langkah goyah. Aku tidak melawan lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sakit. Aku ingin menangis. Takasugi brengsek. Brengsek tukang selingkuh.

Zura membaringkanku di ranjang dan meninggalku untuk beristirahat. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku tapi yang kulihat hanya rekaman ulang Takasugi yang mencium Matako. Mataku memanas dan air mataku kembali mengalir. Brengsek! Dasar brengsek! Sialan! Ini semua salahmu, Takasugi!

Dengan emosi, aku mengambil ponselku, mengetik nomor mantan pacarku itu. Nada tunggu berbunyi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya teleponku diangkat.

"Ha-"

"DASAR BRENGSEK!" pekikku.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berselingkuh dengan Matako! Beraninya kau terang-terangan mencium Matako di depanku?! A-aku pikir kita baik-baik saja... kenapa kau tiba-tba melakukan ini, Takasugi? Apa salahku?" lirihku terisak. Ini pasti pengaruh alkohol.

"..."

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, BRENGSEK! Dasar Sial... SIALAN! Harusnya... harusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu saat kau berkata bahwa aku ini menarik di matamu. Harusnya aku tidak mendengarkan semua pujianmu tentang rambutku yang keriting natural ini. Seharusnya... seharusnya aku mengatakan tidak saat kau mengajakku kencan. Apa... apa saat itu hanya sebuah candaan? Hanya karena tantangan teman-temanmu itu?! KAU MEMPERMAINKAN KELEMAHAN DAN PERASAANKU?!" aku berteriak, aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sakit.

"Kenapa kau membuangku begitu saja, Takasugi? Apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi bagimu? Apa aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?"

"..."

"Heh, ahahahaha! Kau pasti tertawa di ujung sana, 'kan? Apa kau menaruhku pada _loud_ _speaker_? Membiarkanku mempermalukan diriku di depanmu? Di depan teman-temanmu?"

"..."

"Halo, semua! Ini Gintoki. Ya, Gintoki yang siang tadi baru saja hancur hatinya dan masih merangkak pada kaki yang terhormat Takasugi Shinsuke. Memintanya untuk berbelas kasih dan kembali padaku,"

Setelahnya aku menangis. Menangis tersedu. Aku tidak perduli apapun lagi. Aku hanya ingin bahagia. Kenapa... rasanya kebahagiaan terus menjauh dariku? Apa kesalahanku?

"Hiks... ka-katakan sesuatu... kumohon... apapun... Takasugi..." isakku memohon. Aku tidak perduli apabila ia mengejekku ataupun menertawakanku. Aku hanya ingin-

"Uhm... _hey_?"

 _OH MY GOD_. Itu bukan suara Takasugi.

Segera aku mengecek nomor yang kupanggil.

 _Shit_. Itu bukan nomor Takasugi.

Aku segera menutup panggilanku. Wajahku memerah. Kali ini bukan karena menangis ataupun alkohol tapi karena malu. Bisa-bisanya aku menelepon orang asing dan bicara tentang perasaanku? Ukh... memalukan sekali.

Ponselku bergetar. Nomor yang barusan kupanggil menelepon balik. Aku mengabaikannya. Terlalu malu untuk meminta maaf. Namun, sepertinya orang itu tidak menyerah. Ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara.

Aku ingin menghapusnya dan menganggap semua hal tadi hanya mimpi. Namun, entah kenapa pesan suara itu begitu menarik perhatianku. Mungkin... aku bisa mendengarkannya sedikit?

" _Hey, uh... maaf tidak mengatakan sejak awal kalau aku bukan mantan brengsekmu"_

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kau menyebut Takasugi dengan mantan brengsek. Mungkin aku bisa mendengarkan semua pesan suaramu.

" _Aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan sambungan begitu saja karena... kupikir kau butuh didengarkan."_

Eh?

" _Uhh, aku tidak ingin menyampaikan simpati palsu dan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal kau mengalami hal itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu rasanya karena aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu."_

 _Straight_ _forward_ sekali?

" _Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa marah sekali. Bu-bukan marah padamu. Maksudkku, aku marah pada mantanmu itu. Ukh, maksudku... kau terdengar sangat serius dengan hubunganmu dengan mantanmu itu. Kau menyerahkan seluruh dirimu padanya. Kau terdengar sangat mencintainya. Dan... mendengar dia melakukan hal brengsek seperti berselingkuh di belakangmu setelah ia membuatmu sangat mencintainya itu... sangat kejam,"_

Mataku kembali memanas. Suaranya terdengar tulus. Dan terlebih, ia marah untukku. Ia marah karena aku diperlakukan semena-mena. Dirinya, yang hanya orang asing.

" _I want to knock some sense into him, seriously. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu tapi, meski kau adalah seorang berandal, seorang playboy, seorang womanizer, atau apapun yang terdengar brengsek... mantanmu itu... harusnya bisa melihat betapa tulus perasaanmu padanya itu lewat matamu. Dan aku yakin saat semua hal sial ini terjadi semua perasaanmu yang hancur tergambar di matamu,"_

Suaranya menjadi lirih seolah ia sungguh tulus mengatakan semuanya.

" _Uh, okay –sepertinya tidak banyak yang tersisa banyak waktu untuk voicemail ini. Intinya, kau tidak salah dalam apapun. Kau tidak salah untuk jatuh cinta. Orang yang memanfaatkan cintamu itu yang salah. Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Biarkan mereka menemukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Dan hey, kau terdengar mabuk. Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat dan jangan lupa untuk meminum banyak air. Uh, okay. So... good night?"_

Pesan suara itu berakhir dan entah sejak kapan aku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak lagi merasakan sesak. Entah sejak kapan pula terbentuk senyuman kecil di bibirku. Tanpa bisa kutahan, jemariku mengirimkan pesan untukmu.

' _can i talk to you again?'_

Dan tak lama sebuah pesan sampai padaku.

' _Sure. Whenever you want it,'_

Dan setelahnya aku tertidur pulas dengan senyuman di bibirku. Sepertinya... aku jatuh cinta pada suaramu dan... ketulusanmu.


	4. Are You Touching My Butt

**Prompt:**

 _Person A drops their wallet at a store. Person B sees and is too awkward to try to tell person A so they try sliding it back into person A back pocket (accidental butt touching)._

 _Person_ A: Sakata Gintoki

 _Person_ B: Hijikata Toushiro

.

-Modern AU-

A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Hijikata Toushiro/Sakata Gintoki

.

Hijikata tidak bermaksud menguntit! Sungguh! Tubuhnya dengan seenaknya bergerak sendiri. Awalnya ia hanya tertarik pada warna rambut laki-laki itu. Warnanya perak. Unik. Apalagi matanya. Warnanya merah, seperti batu Ruby. Cantik.

Hijikata hanya penasaran. Apa itu yang disebut albino? Apakah kasus albino pada manusia sama seperti pada kelinci? Menyebabkan iris mereka merah, sesuai warna darah mereka.

Hijikata boleh beralasan. Tapi, gerak-geriknya berkata lain di mata para pengunjung _supermarket_ di malam itu. Lihat saja, kini Hijikata tengah berusaha bersembunyi di balik rak berbagai selai sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki berambut perak itu.

'Ah, ekspresinya imut,'

Bibir laki-laki perak itu mengerucut begitu melirik label harga daging di tangannya. Laki-laki itu merogoh saku belakang celananya. Mengeluarkan dompet dan mengecek berapa banyak uang di sana. Wajah itu kemudian menjadi cerah tiba-tiba. Sepertinya laki-laki itu memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli daging tadi.

Buru-buru, laki-laki itu memasukkan daging tersebut ke keranjang belanjanya. Dompet ia jejalkan asal ke dalam saku celananya dan terjatuh. Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju arah kasir. Sepertinya tidak sadar dompetnya terjatuh.

Hijikata perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memungut dompet laki-laki bersurai perak tadi. Ia membuka dompet itu dan menemukan kartu identitas milik laki-laki itu.

"Sakata... Gintoki, ya?" gummam Hijikata tersenyum menatap foto di kartu identitas milik Gintoki.

Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya, berniat mengembalikan dompet milik laki-laki albino itu.

"Mama, kakak itu sejak tadi memperhatikan kakak berambut putih," ujar seorang anak membuat Hijikata membeku di tempatnya.

Jangan bilang anak ini...

"Hush! Jangan ditunjuk. Itu namanya _stalking_ , sayang. Jangan ditiru, ya!" ujar Ibu dari anak itu dan menarik anaknya menjauh dari Hijikata.

Hijikata rasanya mau menangis saja saat mata si Ibu memandang galak padanya. Menyalahkan Hijikata karena anaknya harus belajar hal-hal seperti itu di umur yang begitu belia.

Hijikata berusaha mengabaikan ucapan dan pandangan Ibu tadi dan berjalan mendekati Gintoki yang tengah mengantre di kasir. Hijikata baru akan membuka mulutnya dan memanggil Gintoki saat ia teringat kesalahpahaman dari Ibu tadi. Bisa jadi Gintoki juga akan menyangka dirinya penguntit. Tidak bisa dibiarkan terjadi. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak melakukan kontak dengan Gintoki.

Membulatkan keputusan, Hijikata memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dompet Gintoki dengan menyelipkan kembali dompet itu ke saku belakang celana Gintoki. Perlahan, Hijikata mendekat dan berusaha menyelipkan dompet itu kembali. Namun, hal itu bukan hal yang mudah mengingat celana yang dikenakan Gintoki cukup ketat.

'Enak dipandang tapi menyusahkan,' gerutu Hijikata dalam batin.

Hijikata baru akan berhasil menyelipkan dompet tersebut saat tiba-tiba Gintoki melangkan ke depan. Menyebabkan dompet itu terjatuh dari tangan Hijikata. Tangan Hijikata sendiri pun tanpa sengaja menyentuh bokong Gintoki.

'Kenyal,' pikir Hijikata tanpa sadar.

"Kyah!" pekik Gintoki seperti perempuan.

Mendengar pekikan Gintoki, Hijikata segera menjauh.

Gintoki berbalik. Wajahnya memerah antara marah dan malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menyentuh bokong ku?! Kau orang mesum, ya?!" seru Gintoki menunjuk-nujuk wajah Hijikata.

Hijikata yang kaget dituduh orang mesum oleh Gintoki segera menggeleng keras.

"Bukan! Bukan! Aku bukan orang mesum! Kau salah paham!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyentuh bokongku?!" tuntut Gintoki.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya berusaha mengembalikan dompetmu saja, Sakata- _san_!" sahut Hijikata berusaha menjelaskan keadaan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu meremas bokongku, 'kan?! Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?! Kau penguntit, ya!" ujar Gintoki menatap Hijikata curiga.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya berusaha mengembalikan dompetmu!" seru Hijikata lelah dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Kelakuanmu mencurigakan! Polisi! Siapapun, tolong panggil polisi ke sini!" seru Gintoki pada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Aku polisi," sahut Hijikata menghela napas.

"Ap-! Dunia ini tamat! Polisi kini melakukan pelecehan seksual pada penduduk sipil!" teriak Gintoki heboh.

Hijikata mendengus kesal. Ia menarik keranjang belanja Gintoki, meletakkannya di lantai seraya memungut dompet Gintoki. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Gintoki bersamanya keluar dari _supermarket_ itu.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau dibawa kemana?! Aku mau diapakan?! Tolong! Ada orang mesum!" seru Gintoki membuat Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ada niat melakukan hal mesum padamu!" seru Hijikata balik.

"Tidak ada niat-! Tidak sopan! Kau menghina tubuh seksi Gin- _san_!" pekik Gintoki penuh dendam.

"Hah?"

"Dengar, ya! Tidak ada yang tidak tergoda tubuh seksi Gin- _san_ ini! Kau pasti berbohong, Oogushi- _kun_ ," ujar Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hijikata.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ada niat mesum padamu. Dan siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi- _kun_? Namaku Hijikata Toushiro," sahut Hijikata memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Heh! Itu hanya karena kau belum melihat keindahan tubuh Gin- _san_ seutuhnya saja. Kalau sudah melihatnya, kau pasti akan tergila-gila pada Gin- _san_!" ujar Gintoki melanjutkan argumennya.

"Makanya kubilang aku tidak-" Hijikata menghentikan ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau percaya diri bisa membuatku tergila-gila dengan tubuhmu itu?" ujar Hijikata mengulang ucapannya.

"Eh? Ah, ya! Tentu saja!" sahut Gintoki berbangga.

"Kalau begitu, coba kita buktikan saja," ujar Hijikata dan menarik pergelangan Gintoki bersamanya.

"Ah! Hey! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gintoki dengan pasrah mengikuti Hijikata.

" _Love hotel_ ,"

"APA?!"

"Kita buktikan aku yang tergila-gila padamu atau justru kau yang jadi tergila-gila padaku," ujar Hijikata dengan senyuman setan.

"Tu-tunggu! Ja-jangan terburu-buru begitu. _Ne_ , Oogushi- _kun_?" bujuk Gintoki.

Hijikata tak membalas dan dengan santainya melakukan _check in_ masih dengan satu tangan menahan Gintoki.

"Oogushi- _kun_ , kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Gintoki namun diabaikan Hijikata.

"Kamar Anda ada di lantai 14, tuan. Silahkan ini kuncinya,"

Hijikata menerima kunci kamar hotel dan menarik Gintoki menuju lift bersamanya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini, sayang," ujar Hijikata seraya menarik tubuh Gintoki mendekat padanya.

"Ehhh?! Tunggu! Tunggu! Oogushi- _kun_...?!"


End file.
